


Heart Held

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response: Hawaii50_land, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's day starts like any other, until a case hits a little too close to Danny's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Held

**Author's Note:**

> This particular little piece was written for the LJ community hawaii50_land’s fanfic challenge. The word we were given was “hostage,” and the word count cap was 500 words. Well, mine went over a little bit in the original. It's since been edited and a bit more added.
> 
> Also, this is completely unbeta'ed (don't have one in this fandom yet) so if you see any mistakes, go ahead and point them out, yeah?
> 
> Edit 6/4/11 -- Fixed Gracie's school now that we know the actual name. Also, because I had a very nice review that reminded me I needed to do it. Thanks, hun! ^_^

**Heart Held**

“All right, McGarrett,” Danny says as he walks into Steve’s office with a file folder and a scowl. “You wanna explain to me how, exactly, I’m supposed to make ‘opened door to suspect’s office with a _fucking hand grenade_ ’ into something that’s acceptable for governmental consumption?!”

“Well,” Steve answers, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on his desk. “First thing is to lose the whole ‘fucking’ thing because I really don’t think the Governor appreciates a potty mouth.” Steve grins as he watches Danny wind up. He settles back with his hands behind his head and waits for what he knows is coming.

“What the hell, Steven!” Danny explodes. “Seriously?! That’s --? That’s what you’re going with?! Lose the whole ‘fucking’ thing? Really? That’s all the help you’re giving? You --? For fuck’s sake, McGarrett --“

Steve just leans back, and his grin gets wider. This just sets Danny off more. “We are not even getting into the fact that there was a _fucking grenade_ in my car! My car, which I might add, that my very lovely, very sweet, very _breakable_ little girl occasionally rides to school and various other activities of a fun father-daughter nature in. No, we are not going to mention that. Not at all. We are, however, going to discuss that you used a grenade, a grenade you got _out of my car_ to blow open a perfectly serviceable door; and now you, Steven, you are going to help me explain --“

“Boss.” Chin sticks his head through the door, cutting Danny off mid-bitch. “We have a situation.”

Suddenly, Steve’s all business, feet on the ground and game face firmly applied. He gets up and heads out of his office.

“We’re not done with this, McGarrett,” Danny says as he throws his file onto Steve’s desk and follows Chin out to the computer table.

“What have we got?” Steve asks, taking in Chin’s pensive expression and the too-young faces he’s pulling up on the over-head screens.

“Hostage situation at Sacred Hearts Academy,” Chin answers. “Seems like a couple of the seniors went a little crazy. No word yet on what their demands are, though. HPD’s asked us to come in and help assess and diffuse.” Chin’s voice is calm and cool as he gives the details, but Steve finds that his attention is no longer on him. Instead it’s turned to his partner, who’s turned ghost pale.

“Danny?” Steve’s reaching for Danny’s shoulder. The man looks like he’s about to faint, and that isn’t like him. “Danny, you okay?”

“Did -- did you say Sacred Hearts?” Danny’s voice is a hoarse croak, and he barely waits for Chin’s confirmation before he’s running for the door.

“Wait. Danny? What?” Steve manages to get out just as his partner disappears through the office door.

The team stands there for a few precious seconds, completely stunned; and then Steve’s shaking off the momentary surprise and heading after his partner, calling over his shoulder, “Chin, you and Kono head for the school, see what you can find out about who’s holding these kids. I’ve got Danny. We’ll meet you there.”

He doesn’t wait for acknowledgment, knowing that his orders will be carried out. He runs through the Palace halls, hitting the front door and almost tripping over Danny, who’s standing right outside, his phone pressed to his ear.

“She’s not there? Are you sure?” Danny pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I realize that was stupid. But she should have been there today.” Steve watches Danny’s shoulders slump with relief as he listens to whatever the person on the other end of the line says. “Thank God,” he breathes. “Yeah. Yeah, Rachel, I will. Bye.”

“Rachel?” Steve steps over to stand next to his partner, concern written all over his face. “Danny, what’s going on?”

Danny scrubs his hand over his face, breathing deeply for several long seconds before answering Steve. “Sacred Hearts is the private school Rachel sends Gracie to. Grace should have been in school today.”

“Danny,” Steve says, stunned, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on Danny’s arm. “I --“

Danny waves him off, a small smile crossing his lips. “’Sokay,” he says. “She had a dentist appointment this morning, and Rachel decided to make it a Mommy/Daughter day afterwards, kept her out all day.” Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Rachel saw the report on the TV at the nail salon. Guess she thought I might panic when she realized it was Gracie’s school they were talking about.”

A wry grin tugs at the corner of Steve’s mouth. “She knows you too well.”

Danny glares at Steve for all of two seconds, then sighs and says, “Yeah. Yeah I guess she still does.” Danny stares out across the parking lot, squints into the bright Hawaiian sunshine, and rubs his hand across his eyes. “She’s okay, Steve,” he says softly. “Gracie’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. “She is.” He bumps his shoulder against Danny’s, puts his hand on his partner’s back, and starts to propel him toward the Camaro. “Let’s go make sure the rest of those kids are okay, too.”


End file.
